


The Voyage of Dr. Dolittle (and Son)

by MusicHeart08



Category: Dolittle (2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dolittle AU, Dolittle but with Peter, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Feral Behavior, Peter is Dolittles Son, animal family, it had to be done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: After his wife's death, Dr. Dolittle decided to hide away from the world with his beloved animals and only human companion, his young son, Peter Dolittle.However, when the dying Queen calls upon the Doctor for help, the father and son must embark on a journey across the seas to find a lost island that hides the only cure for the Queen.~~~Basically Dolittle 2020 but with Peter as his son.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is mostly a prologue. I want to run a few ideas by you guys.
> 
> Also if you have not seen the movie please leave and watch it. Not only because of spoilers but because it's a Damn Good Movie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All in all, Peter was born just weeks before Lily left for sea and will pretty much take the role of Stubbins.
> 
> Also, I had this idea that Jibs (the dog Tom H. played) was a gift for Peter from Lily, so the two share a tight relationship and are practically brothers. Plus, it will connect to my ideas of having a Feral Peter!
> 
> I mean, a young boy raised completely surrounded by animals and one man, it's unlikely he won't take up a few animal habits.
> 
> A few ideas I had was that Peter walks around on all fours, and mostly talks through animal language, it's rare that he speaks natural English. Feel free to on to my ideas.

_There once was a peculiar doctor known for his extraordinary ability; He could talk to animals._

_Dr. Dolittle's reputation spread far and wide even the Queen of England called on him. So grateful for his help, she gifted him a wondrous sanctuary whose doors were open to all creatures._

_His days belong to the animals but his heart belonged to one woman. Lily, the fearless explorer. They traveled the globe, going on great adventures, defending creatures who couldn't defend themselves._

_They made an extraordinary team, soon that team became a family. With Lily by his side, Dolittle never felt more alive._

_Until one day, she left on an adventure._

_Lily died at sea._

_Heartbroken, he locked the gates of the manor and completely retreated from the world. The only human left in his world was also t_ _he last treasure Lily had left._

_Their child, Peter Dolittle._

_As for me and the animals whose lives he saved, we left to wonder. Could anyone save his?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want the next chapter to be a small collaboration of Peter's life as he grows up in the mansion with his Father and large Family of Animals. Feel free to submit ideas, it may take up one or two chapters before we move on to the actual story.
> 
> See you soon, my lovelies.


	2. Little Moments ~ Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I wanted this chapter to be a series with moments of Peter growing up with his family and Father.
> 
> However, the process was taking longer than I hoped and I didn’t want to keep you guys waiting.
> 
> Here is one I did manage to finish.
> 
> Enjoy.

The family of Dolittle Mansion has gone on many perilous journeys, traveled the whole world, and saved the lives of many animals.

But of all the adventures the group had survived, this was to be their biggest challenge yet.

Raising a baby.

It was a process that neither John, Polly, nor any of the other animals were familiar with.

Every day was a new challenge, a new adventure, and every animal contributed to the responsibility of raising a child.

Even while not one of them had any parenting experiences, they had all made a promise to Lily that Peter would be raised to be healthy, happy, and safe.

* * *

The wails and cries of six-month-old Peter Dolittle echoed throughout the halls of the house.

John Dolittle raced through the dark hallways to his sons' nursery while Jip the Dog, who had woken up the only man when the child began crying, was running by his side. Running right behind the doctor was Chee-Chee the Gorilla, Plimpton the Ostrich, Yoshi the Polar Bear, Dab-Dab the Duck, and Polly the Parrot.

Every single one of them was panicking.

"He was fine when I put him to bed!" John exclaimed in a panic, "When did this happen?"

"About a half-hour ago, Doc," Jip explained, "He woke up fussy and when I went to check on him, his skin was burning!"

"He's burning up?' Dab-Dab repeated before flapping her wings in a panic, "He's Burning Up! Somebody call a doctor!"

"We already have a Doctor!" Yoshi cried out.

"Animal Doctor!" John corrected as he threw open the doors of the nursery and rushed inside.

Little Peter was squirming inside his crib, a few spiders rested on the wood, looking down at the boy.

“Oh, dear!”

As gently as he could, John gently picked up his son into his arms and began shushing him. 

“Is it a fever?” Jip asked.

“I don’t know,” John answered while gently bouncing Peter, trying to get him to calm down.

“What’s wrong with him, Doc?” Plimpton asked as Peter’s cries got louder.

“I don’t know!”

John tried to feel his son's head for temperature but Peter kept squirming around.

“Will he need surgery?” Yoshi chimed in.

“No!”

Despite his father’s reassurance, Peter continued crying.

“Is he going to make it?” Chee-Chee asked with panic

“No- I mean, Yes… I mean, I don’t know!

“He might not make it?!” Dab-Dab squealed.

John’s head pounded with pain, the tiredness and stress shouting caused his brain to throb.

All around him, everyone was shouting their fears and suggestions at him but no one could be heard over the sea of noise. 

_I don’t know how to do this,_ John thought to himself as every noise in the room got louder. _I don’t know how to do this without you._

“I can’t do this,” the man whispered as he lifted his son so their foreheads pressed together, “I’m sorry,”

“Everybody calm down!”

Everyone, except for Peter, quickly quieted down and turned towards Polly, who was perched on top of the crib next to the spiders.

“This is getting us nowhere and Peter needs us now,” Polly then turned towards the only human of the group.

“Now John, calm down and relax. You can do this,”

After taking a deep breath, John turned back towards his son.

“Shh, there there, young one,” he said softly to the baby, “You’re alright, I have you,”

With each soft word, Peters loud wails turned to soft sniffles

“There we go,” John sighed with relief, gently stroking Peter’s cheek, “All better?”

With his previous tantrum long forgotten, Peter smiled up at his father.

John then turned to face the others, “He’ll be fine,”

Everyone in the room broke into sighs of relief and praises for Dr. Dolittle.

“Nice job, John,” Polly said with a smile.

Suddenly, spit-up erupted from Peter's mouth and hit John right in his face.

Everyone stared in shocked silence.

“So what’s the diagnosis, Doc?” Dab-Dab asked after a brief moment.

Even with the spit-up dripping down his face, John forced a smile.

“Upset tummy,”

Peter giggled at his father.

* * *

The next morning, the sun shined through the window of Peters nursery, revealing the family that fell asleep together on the floor.

John was resting against Yoshi’s stomach with Peter asleep on his chest, and his family all around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything, I hope you all enjoyed it.  
> I will get more moments in as soon as I can. See you then
> 
> Love you! Don’t forget to Review!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You cannot expect me to see a movie with Robert Downey Jr. & Tom Holland together n, and not make an AU of it.


End file.
